


Soft Metals

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, PWP, Peter has some fun in the lab, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome- M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Honestly it's a threesome with Peter, Tony and the Ironman suit
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Ironman suit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Soft Metals

Peter was called to the lab not long ago, he had moved down and smiled at Tony waiting for him next to a new looking model of the Iron Man suit. Peter smiled and Tony moved over to him and kissed him slowly, Peter’s arms wrapping around him as he returned the kiss. Peter moaned softly as Tony pushed him against the suit and Tony hummed and Peter felt metal fingers touch his skin and he gasped and broke the kiss. “Tony?”

“You’re okay honey, perfectly safe. Trust me?” Tony smiled his hands cupping his cheeks and he nodded as he felt the metal hands undoing his pants, Tony’s own warm hands pulling his shirt up over his head. “Jarv, blackout mode.” Peter watched with wide eyes as the windows of the lab grew dark and the lights on the door indicate it was locked tight.

Peter shivered as he felt the cold fingers train back up and he turned his head to look at the suit and then back to Tony and The man kissed him again, he fell into it feeling Tony’s hand move to his ass a metal hand laying just above it and he had the feeling tonight was going to be intense.  
\-------------------------  
There was a shift then, Tony prepping him, making him moan and grip him tight, a feeling of a strange metal finger joining Tony’s and Peter just stood there his body shaking as he took it before he was empty as a sudden and he heard shifting behind him and Tony turned him. “Go on, he’s safe.” Tony moved him to straddle the Iron Man suit, Peter was shaking as he lowered himself on a cock that was protruding and he moaned softly as he felt Tony rub his back. “That’s it.”

Peter moaned and felt Tony behind him, holding his hips and he started moving his hips bit by bit, once he got used to the feeling he felt Tony slow him down and felt his warm fingers teasing his already stretched hole. “Think you can take me too baby?” Peter shivered and moaned his head nodding as he felt Tony pressed a finger in alongside the other cock stuffed deep inside of his body.

Peter was a shaking mess as he waited as Tony opened him more with his fingers while he sat on the suit's cock which had some vibration function that was driving him absolutely mad. He moaned and writhed down Tony working three fingers next to the cock and the boy shook his head. “Okay, okay I’m ready, please Tony.”

Tony got up, Peter begging him and he kissed his way up Peter’s back as he positioned himself. The suit had gone still, no vibrations or any sudden movements as Tony pushed slowly and carefully forward. Peter whined and shook as Tony took his time before he was seated in next to the metal cock. “Damn baby, you look great like this.”

Peter made a noise when everything clicked and Tony was moving the suit going back and moving opposite of the engineer so each cock would bump against his sweet spot and Peter moaned and panted against the metal chest underneath his body. Peter moaned and felt Tony touching and moaning against his neck. “Can you come for me baby? I’m not going to last.”  
Peter nodded his body thrusting stuck between Tony and the suit and Tony moaned and gripped the boy as he felt him lose control and he only thrust a few times before he himself released. Tony moaned and moved only a few more times before he followed Peter in climax. He took his time, pulling from the younger slowly before moving him off the suit, Peter melting to his arms as he moved to hold him close on the lab floor. “You okay?”

Peter made a soft sound shaking slightly and nodded, his hands clutching to Tony as his body calmed down, Tony kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. “It was everything I asked you for… God Tony, you’re amazing.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “I will invent anything for you my love.”


End file.
